Ardent Dawn Avant
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10756 |no = 1140 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 148 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 17 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A former knight of the Agni Empire. Having recovered his memories, Avant remembered that he had lost all hope in the world after the death of his son. Feeling helpless for having been unable to do anything about it, he cried for three days and three nights before traveling with his blade again. This time his goal would be the new promised land, though once he caught up with the refugees on their way there, he did not actually join them. Instead, he kept an eye on them from afar, single-handedly protecting them from the God Army on their tail. |summon = My flame was his ceremonial bonfire. It's the only thing I could do after having accomplished nothing. |fusion = Fire, empower Dandelga! Use your burning power to incinerate the gods who hurt my people! |evolution = Making them regret this isn't enough. I will pulverize their souls! And my fire will incinerate the gods! | hp_base = 5246 |atk_base = 2271 |def_base = 1773 |rec_base = 1611 | hp_lord = 6902 |atk_lord = 2855 |def_lord = 2204 |rec_lord = 2000 | hp_anima = 7794 |rec_anima = 1762 |atk_breaker = 3093 |def_breaker = 1966 |atk_guardian = 2617 |def_guardian = 2442 | hp_oracle = 6009 |rec_oracle = 2238 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Smoldering Blade |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP, greatly boosts critical, Spark damage & greatly boosts BB Atk damage |lsnote = 150% boost to critical damage, 70% boost to spark damage, 100% boost to BB Atk |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Flare Vision |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & boosts Atk, critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 130% Atk boost, 60% boost to critical hit rate |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Helios Vaporizer |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable slight enemy Spark vulnerability boost for 1 turn & boost Atk relative to max HP and BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% chance to inflict 25% spark debuff, 15% HP to Atk, 200% boost to BB Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Final Soul Breaker |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) & boosts critical, Spark damage and BB Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = +8% multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 300% boost to critical damage, 100% boost to spark damage, 300% boost to BB Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1200~2000 |es = Flame of Atonement |esitem = Dandelga |esdescription = Boosts Atk relative to remaining HP, boosts Atk when BB gauge is full, & 20% boost to all parameters when Dandelga is equipped |esnote = 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining & 50% boost to Atk |evofrom = 10755 |evointo = 10757 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Bonded by Blood 2 |addcatname = Avant3 }}